The Winds of Change
by Roniturtle
Summary: From high in the heavens, Splinter looks down on a world that is in chaos due to the anger of a hot headed guardian, and he decides there is only one being who can put an end to the destruction before it goes too far. Not my turtles, only my AU. 2003 series, please R&R. Some slight violence.


The Winds of Change

The wind lashed about the southern hemisphere, fiercely blowing over trees, tossing huge tidal waves against the land and creating havoc across the shoreline. As black clouds drifted angrily along the sky, a large grey rat looked down from the edge of the world and shook his head in dismay as the cries and screams of the humans reached his ears.

He stood back from the darkness of the precipice and tuned toward a large ancient grey temple. He slowly made his way inside and walked along the bright white corridor toward a small inset where a darkened mirror was situated inside. He took a deep breath and placed a paw on the mirror while he closed his eyes. Moments later, a loud whooshing noise could be heard outside and he turned to see a bright swirling wind coming toward him. The swirl hovered for only a slight moment before coming to a stop and slowly, it shifted into the form of a large turtle with bright blue wings on its shell.

"You sent for me Master Splinter?" The turtle asked as he knelt before the large rat and bowed low.

"Yes Leonardo," Splinter replied. He motioned for the turtle to stand and walk with him. "As you know, after our passing, the Tribunal have made us guardians of the earth and it is our job to make sure humanity endures until the coming of the true heir."

"Yes father, I know." Leonardo replied, "What is it you require of me?"

"Have you heard from the others my son?"

"Only what has been brought to me by the winds Sensei."

"And what have the winds told you?"

"That one of my brothers is getting tired of waiting for humanity to be dealt with and is thinking of doing something drastic," Leonardo answered, "Am I to presume you wish for me to try and talk some sense into him?"

"Your brothers of the Eastern and Western winds have already been sent but from what I have seen it has not done any good." Splinter turned and looked at him, "So now we have no choice and since it is your sworn duty as the eldest brother," He walked over to a chest and opened it, he pulled out a long golden scepter and eyed him intently, "As well as the bearer of the Northern wind, you must intervene." He turned and handed him the scepter, "You are the only one who is strong enough to stop him from opening the doors on Mount Osore."

Leonardo set his jaw in determination and gave a sharp nod, "I won't fail you Sensei," He promised as he stepped back and transformed himself into a swirling mass of air.

"I wish you well my son," Splinter said, watching as the swirling mass floated up and out of the temple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on earth, at the top of a remote mountain, a strong gust of red wind blew hard across the trees causing them to bend low to the ground almost snapping their trunks in two. The wind died down into a small swirling mass hovering near a flat rock before stopping and transforming itself into another turtle with dark red wings on its shell. As the turtle landed onto the ground, he looked around the mountain, making sure no other creatures of any kind were around and watching him. Seeing he was alone he took out a scroll from a bag he had slung over his shoulder and unrolled it. He placed the scroll on the rock and, after a quick glance at the ancient writings, began to whisper an incantation while holding his right arm outstretched in front of him. As the ancient words left his mouth, he saw a small opening in the side of mountain suddenly grow larger and take the shape of black door with a stone face carved into it.

The turtle walked over to the door and ran his hand along the face, "Shinigami," He muttered as he stared at the graving in awe. He stood back and stared at the door for several long seconds. Finally, with a nod and a determined look in his eyes, he went back to the scroll.

He was just about to continue to read when a cold gentle breeze flew over him. He rolled his eyes and huffed as he turned to see a swirling mass of air transform into another turtle with purple wings on its shell.

"What are ya doing here Donnie?" The red winged turtle demanded.

"You know what I'm doing here Raph," Donnie responded as he walked toward him, "The question is what are you doing here?"

Before Raph could answer him, the sound of loud laughter could suddenly be heard and the two turtles looked up to see a large amount of wind coming at them. They stood back as the wind mass swirled around blowing warm gusts of air all around them.

"Oh no," Donnie moaned as the wind continued to laugh and swirl about the mountain.

"Mikey knock it off!" Raph yelled, swatting at the air around him.

"Cowabunga dudes!" The wind yelled out as it changed to a swirling mass that hovered a few feet away.

The two turtles watched as the wind transformed into another turtle with orange wings on its shell. As the wind died and the turtle became whole, Mikey leaped into the air toward a patch of grass, but as he landed he lost his footing and fell forward onto his plastron with a loud thud.

Donnie and Raph winced upon hearing their brother hit the ground, they shook their heads and went over to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, sure," The sunny turtle responded, "I just can't seem to get use to going from floating in the air to walking on solid ground."

"Well, it has been a while since we've been on earth," Donnie stated as he watched Raph walk away from them and back toward his scroll, "A place the Tribunal specifically said we're not supposed to be on until we are called upon," He stated forcefully while crossing his arms over his chest and giving his red brother a harden glare.

"Why are we here Raph?" Mikey asked, watching his slightly older brother looking over the ancient paper.

Raphael hung his head in annoyance and turned back to the door, "You know why," He stated angrily.

"I'm sure we do but why don't you enlighten us anyway," Donnie demanded, stepping in front of him.

Raph scowled at him, "We've been flying to the four corners of the world for centuries and ya really want me to explain ta ya why I'm here?" He pushed his brother aside and walked over to the door, "For thousands of years, the humans have been destroying the world, as well as themselves, through violence and hate," He took a breath, "They've murdered each other, started wars and battles, tried to enslave each other. They take one another as well as this world and every living thing on it for granted….." He turned angry eyes on his brothers, "Need I really go on?"

"Raphael," Mikey stepped forward, "The world has never been perfect and we've always known that, but why do you want to do this now?"

Raph ran his hand over the carved the face in contemplation, "Because I'm tired of waiting and because now we have the power," He stated with conviction, "When we were alive and lived in New York, all we could do was occasionally deal with crimes in the streets and stop that psychotic little alien blob, Oroku Saki, from trying to destroy the planet." Raph hung his head, "But now I think back on everything and wonder why did we do it?" He looked back at his brothers, "So we could let the humans continue to destroy the one place in this galaxy they call home?" He gave a dry laugh, "It just doesn't make sense." He turned back to the door and held up the scroll, "So now I'm going to do the one thing that should have been done ages ago and put an end to the human's destruction," He nodded in determination, "And nothing you two do are going ta stop me!" He chuckled darkly, "Not that you could."

"No but I could," A loud voice called out as the sound of whirling wind could be heard from above and a frosty cold breeze was felt all around them.

"Ohhhh, who invited that guy?" Raph muttered in exasperation.

The three turtles turned to see the swirl coming towards them and slowly transform into Leonardo who walked casually off the cloud like he was walking off a step. Leo nodded toward Mikey and Donnie in greeting then looked toward his red clad brother. "You know who invited me Raphael," He retorted angrily.

"Go home Leo," Raph demanded, "There's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind."

"I'm not here to change your mind Raph," Leo told him, "I'm just going to stop you."

Raph noted the golden scepter in his brother's hand, "Splinter really expects you to use that on me?" He shook his head and laughed lightly, "Always the favorite," He muttered, "Always the perfect son."

"I'm neither of those Raph," Leo said as he tossed the scepter away from him, "But even Splinter knows how angry you can get so I've been given a choice on how to stop you."

His three brothers eyed the scepter suspiciously, "So you're not going to use it?" Mikey asked. He frowned when Leo nodded at him, "Then why bring it?"

"The last thing I want to do is destroy any of my brothers," Leo replied as he walked toward Raph, "'But in the end I'll do what I have to if it means saving the world." He nodded upward, "I've done it before."

"True," Donnie walked over to the flat rock and sat down, "But we have always put each other first before any human."

"Which is why I'm not using the scepter," Leo held his hands out and produced his swords, "I'm challenging you to a duel Raph, loser stands aside."

Raph smirked and held his hands out producing his Sais, "Then get ready ta run back to daddy with tears in ya eyes Leo."

Donnie quickly stood and walked back to Mikey, he pushed his brother back till he was certain they were out of harm's way. Leo and Raph took a fighting stance and began to circle each other, "Maybe you two should go back to your sides of the world," Leo said as he and Raph eyed each other intently.

"No," Mikey stated with defiance as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Donnie, "We're brothers and stay by each other sides, regardless what the fight is about."

Leo nodded and held his swords in front of him; with a loud yell he quickly ran toward his brother and swung his sword around. Raph ducked and brought his sai up, locking their weapons. They pushed against each other, grunting and eyeing each other angrily. After several tense moments, they finally broke apart; pushing each other a few inches away. Before Leo could retaliate, Raph quickly stuck his foot out and smacked Leo in the chest.

Leo stumbled backward slightly. He glared angrily at Raph as the red turtle ran toward him. He rolled to the right then came up behind him and smacked his foot into his shell shoving him away and smacking him into a tree. "Give this up Raph," Leo implored rubbing his chest as Raph slowly turned toward him with eyes blazing, "The humans have a right to live the way they want to until the Tribunal decides their time is up."

Raph sneered as he stalked toward him, "I thought ya said you weren't going to try and change my mind."

Leo set his jaw and nodded at him, "If that's the way you want it."

The two ran toward each other, the weapons up and ready, they thrust, parried, punched and kicked. Mikey and Donnie watched anxiously as their weapons clashed and locked against each other for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Raph managed to get one of Leo's weapons in between his sais and wrangle it out of his hand. He twirled and punched Leo in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. Leo shook his head and attempted to get up, but as he did, Raph twirled his sai and started to bring the weapon down on the blue turtle's head.

Mikey and Donnie stood to the side in shock, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as they watched Raph about to stab their older brother, but suddenly Mikey broke away from Donnie and ran toward the two older turtles.

"Mikey no!" Donnie called out running after him.

"Raph, stop!" Appalled at what his older brother was about to do, Mikey ran over and grabbed Raph by the wrist before he could skewer the blue turtle. Filled with anger and caught off guard by the sudden grabbing of his wrist, Raph turned and with his other sai, shoved it deep into Mikey's plastron.

Raph stared horrified into Mikey's eyes as the smaller turtle's eyes widen in shock upon feeling the cold steel shoved hard into him. Leo jumped up and both he and Donnie quickly got to Mikey as Raph slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Oh no Mikey," Raph whispered as he knelt before his youngest brother, "I'm so sorry."

Leo quickly placed Mikey's head on his lap while Donnie took hold of his hand as the sound of thunder sounded in the distance. The four turtles looked up at the sky and watched as the dark clouds parted and a bright light shown down on them. Master Splinter stepped into the light and gave a gentle nod toward them.

"It's okay Mikey," Leo gently told him, "Master Splinter is waiting for you to come home."

Mikey gave a pain-filled smile and nodded his head slightly. He closed his eyes and slowly, his form began to fade and a swirling wind surrounded the other three turtles as Mikey rose and headed homeward.

"We'll see you on the wind Mikey," Donnie whispered as he felt the warmth of Mikey's wind leave them.

The three turtles stood and Leo turned to Raph as he picked up his swords, "If we were still earthly Raphael, Mikey would be dead," He held his hands out and his swords disappeared, "Is this what you really want?" He asked as he walked toward him, "To see the world destroyed just because humans can't get along?" He gave a shake of his head and began to pace, "The humans will have their time and it will be the Tribunal to decides when it will be, and only them," He looked at Donnie then back to Raph, "And even though we do have the power, you don't have to do it now," He walked over to the scroll and picked it up, he looked over at the red turtle and handed the scroll to him, "There's still plenty of wonderful things this earth has to offer and I would like to enjoy it for however long we have," he waved at the door, "There's no reason to open the gates of hell now, so how bout you put the door back?"

"Please Raph," Donnie walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know I don't want to see the world end just yet."

Raph gave a light laugh and nodded as he walked toward the door, after saying the ancient incantation, the three turtles stood back and watched as the door disappeared from view.

Leo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled tenderly at him, "I think it's time to go home Raph, I'm certain Master Splinter would like to see you as well."

Raph looked at the blue turtle in resignation, after a few moments he lowered his eyes and nodded, "Okay Leo," Raph said as he stood away from him. He took a deep breath and nodded at his two brothers, "I guess I'll see you when the winds blow."

Leo and Donnie watched as Raphael began to change into the swirling wind and started rising into the sky leaving behind a smoldering heat. After the hot air left them, Donnie turned to Leo, "You knew Raph wasn't going to open that door, didn't you Leo?"

Leo shrugged, "I know our brother," He said as he picked up the golden scepter, "Whether it was me or one of you guys who got hurt, that would have been enough to change his mind."

"Of course it would have," Donnie chuckled, "So once again the ninja turtles have save the world and no one will ever know." He grinned widely, "So what now Fearless leader?"

Before Leo could respond a bright light shown down from the heavens and lit up the area around them, Leo placed his arm around his brother's shoulders, "It looks like we go home too, Donnie," He told him as they started walking down the bright path, "Looks like Master Splinter wants a family reunion."

~END~

This was a dream I had the other night after reading a book of mythology to my kids and I was told by my writing professor that whenever a dream is as vivid as this one was, it should be written down immediately and shared. So what do you think? Please R&R Peace :)


End file.
